A money clip is a device typically used to store cash and or credit cards in a very compact fashion for those who do not wish to carry a wallet. Money clips may be formed of a solid piece of material which is folded, such that the bills and credit cards are securely wedged in between the fold. Money clips are typically formed of a metal such as stainless steel, silver, gold, titanium, or platinum. One problem with current money clips is that they have a tendency to get lost. Due to the compact nature of money clips, the money clips have a tendency to fall out of the pockets of the user. Because of this, money clips are easily misplaced. Lost or stolen.
Mobile or “cell” telephones have in recent years achieved extremely wide levels of use in the U.S. and indeed in countries throughout the world. It is typical for persons to carry mobile phones with them throughout their work or school days. Mobile phones may be carried in a pocket, in a purse, or clipped to a belt. There are other objects that a person may typically need to carry when out of the house. These may include but are not limited to keys, credit cards, a driver's license, and folding money.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problems.